Call Me Crazy
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: The story follows The Rock as he falls in love and all the good and bad times they share...come on guys its notall lovey dovey!
1. Default Chapter

This is another story I wrote that surprisingly is very popular considering that I wrote it out of sheer boredom! By the way - owe nothing yet, no rock, wrestlers - nada!  
  
My world as I knew it changed from that day forward, never have I encountered such desire, passion and lust until I met her. I'm sitting here alone on my latest movie set, yeah I may be a famous man but there are times when I need to detach myself from reality. To walk down a street and not be recognised, to eat what I want, to sleep when I want, just the little things in life that many take for granted but for me is a luxury. You see, every day I signed my life away for the good of the fans, being on the road for nearly all year round and I can tell you now - it ain't easy. You know me by many names, 'The Great One', the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, the Brahma Bull or better known as The Rock. But to her, I was simply Dwayne Johnson - and that's my real name. Who is 'her' I hear you say? It's a long story and one I will tell you, how she enlightened my life, made me feel like I was the only one. It's hard to explain but now she's gone...I feel strange, like she left me in a golden glow that keeps me warm...Call me crazy...but I don't think she left me...  
  
Dwayne Johnson slouched in his chair, he's been sitting here for a while now listening to the team of people that supported him in his rising career - team Bring It. He scanned the group sitting round the table with his brown eyes, his ears picking up the conversation they were arguing about.  
  
"This job should go to him, he has the qualifications..." "Not to mention the looks!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I disagree completely; she's the one for this job..." "I'm not so sure..."  
  
Dwayne leaned forward and cleared his throat loudly; he looked at everyone's faces and said, "What's the problem?"  
  
"There are two candidates for the job position amongst this team...him and her..." A man handed him the two resumes and looked hard at them. He read quickly the resume of a Mr Roger Law and frowned, the typical man with the qualifications and follows the book exactly. Moving on, he looked at the second resume and a small smile spread over his lips. He liked this one, he couldn't put a finger on it but something drew him to it...he looked at the small passport photo attached to it, the raven haired girl smiled back at him. Her eyes held his own; they seemed warm and inviting as if she was hiding a saucy secret. Her smile was perfect and bright, as if every time she opened her mouth, the world would stop and listen. "She'll do..." he said, transfixed by the small photo which did no good to the woman, she seems bigger than a photo, bigger than life itself.  
  
He looked up at the people looking at him and again said, "She'll do."  
  
It was from that moment on I realised I wanted her, sure I was still married to Dani but things between us weren't so good, I had reasons to believe she was having an affair and I knew we would soon split. unknown to the rest of my Team, I took the photo with me, fantasising about her, she seemed so beautiful and I couldn't wait to meet her.  
  
Macy Light walked into the room; she had just flown to the arena to her new job. She noticed her hands shaking with nerves, she was now a member of the WWF, one of her dream jobs and she couldn't believe it was all coming true. She opened the door timidly and peered in, a woman looked up at her and smiled, "You must be Macy...welcome!" she shook her hand and looked at the bright young woman.  
  
"I'll call Dwayne for you; he wants to meet you, please sit down make yourself comfortable. I'm Sarah, Dwayne's tour manager." Macy grinned at Sarah; she watched her pick up the phone and quickly made a call. Macy looked around the room, she sighed happily. 'I think I'm going to like it here!' she thought.  
  
Dwayne was in the gym when the phone rang, usually he didn't like anyone calling whilst he was working out, it was the only time he had to himself and he was possessive about it. But for once he was happy to be interrupted, she was coming today. He quickly changed and hurriedly walked down to the room, without knocking he entered and smiled at the two women.  
  
He looked at the woman who rose to her feet and held out her hand, "Hi sir, I'm Macy Light..."  
  
He grinned and shook her hand, "Hello, please call me Dwayne. It's nice to meet you Macy." She smiled even broader, "The pleasure's all mine Dwayne." He loved how she said his name, rolling off her tongue like rich honey. He cleared his throat and felt the knots in his stomach tighten. She was all and more what he expected, he knew he made a right choice.  
  
Macy looked at the computer screen, she quickly typed up Dwayne's time table for next week, she heard the door close behind her and turned to see Hiram, Dwayne's personal assistant and brother-in-law. Too bad Dwayne was married, she liked everything about him, his smile was cute, his eyes were cute Dwayne was cute.  
  
"How's the work coming along?" Hiram asked, Macy handed him the pile and said, "All done." She replied, she looked his face of surprise. "Christ you're quick!"  
  
"Why is that a bad thing?" Macy looked at him innocently. Hiram shook his head and smiled, "No, DJ made a good choice..."  
  
Macy smiled at him, Hiram was a friendly man and she knew they'll be firm friends. "Macy...we're all going out tonight for a team meal, do you want to come?" Hiram awkwardly asked, she turned and looked at him with her bright blue eyes and replied, "I would love to come but I don't know any one..."  
  
"Please say you can come, it'll be an excellent opportunity to meet everyone." Macy thought this over and nodded, "Sure count me in."  
  
Hiram grinned and told her the time and place to meet. He left and walked to the ring to find Dwayne who was having a match. It was a typical Tuesday night, whilst Dwayne was wrestling in front of the millions, they would work hard behind the scenes. Hiram watched his brother-in-law on the monitor, he wasn't happy with his sister's and Dwayne relationship. Over the holidays, he amongst others sensed high tension between Dani and Dwayne and on numerous occasions, heard them arguing loudly. When he questioned Dwayne on this, Dwayne would deny all allegations and told him not to worry. Hiram noticed Dwayne's behaviour changed, he was now more edgy and got angry over little things that previously wouldn't even bother him. The past few months have been difficult working with Dwayne and Hiram was buckling under the pressure. He waited quietly for Dwayne to finish his match; he watched him step through the curtain and walked over to him.  
  
"Good match?" Hiram asked, Dwayne nodded as he panted.  
  
"That motherfucker Jericho slammed me too hard again...I told him but does he listen? No!" Dwayne ranted, he sipped his water and looked at Hiram, "Sorry, what's up?" he apologised. Hiram cleared his throat and said, "The rest of the team is leaving tonight for our meal so we won't be here for you. If there are any problems, give me a ring on my mobile."  
  
"All of you going?" Dwayne asked, he sat down in his changing room and started to pull his boots off. Hiram nodded. "Including Macy?" Again Hiram nodded. "Tell you what, why don't I come with you guys tonight?" Dwayne said, Hiram looked at him and said, "We asked lasted time but you turned it down..."  
  
"I know, I know...I changed my mind, so can I?"  
  
Hiram sighed, he was hoping that Dwayne wouldn't join them tonight as his behaviour recently made the team edgy in his presence. He nodded reluctantly and said quietly, "I'll organise a place for you..."  
  
Macy sat round the large table laughing and sipping her wine, she was having a good time, despite Hiram and some others not being present. She looked up at Hiram as he walked over. "Sorry, got held up..." he apologised, he seated himself and Macy could see who stood behind him, Dwayne.  
  
"Hope you guys don't mind me being here..." Dwayne said. The team looked at him and all murmured welcomes. Dwayne looked around the table and saw a spare seat next to Macy, thanking god quietly he seated himself and looked over at Macy as she spoke to some other members of the team. They laughed at her jokes and made loud comments, making the rest of the people laugh. Macy sipped her wine and looked over at the new presence sitting next to her. She smiled and Dwayne who grinned and said, "Hi, how was you're first day?"  
  
"It's been great, I enjoyed myself." She eyed him sitting there in his black shirt, his skin glowing like gold under the seductive lighting and his eyes stared back at hers, holding her glance. She looked away from him, blushing under his close scrutiny.  
  
A strange sense of fate washed over her, she felt even if she knew him for only one day that she known him for years. Some strange form of mystery radiated between them and Dwayne too, sensed this. Like a warm haze that enveloped them, basking them in light. They felt totally at ease with each other, even when no words were exchanged. Dwayne leaned forward and said, "Call me crazy but I feel if I know you..."  
  
"That is crazy considering the fact that we hardly said anything to each other!" Macy laughed, Dwayne grinned and said, "Tell me, where you come from?"  
  
"I come from Houston, Texas...you?"  
  
"Miami, Florida...though I was born in California and grew up mostly in Hawaii."  
  
"So you travelled all over then?"  
  
"Pretty much so. So where have you been then?"  
  
"Not much, been to Paris, England and Egypt and various cities in the USA. But Houston's my home; I'm a homebody girl..."  
  
Dwayne listened keenly, every word that escaped through her mouth captured him, he was transfixed by her face, her mouth and her eyes. He smiled and poured some wine into both their glasses, "Do you have any experience with the weird but wonderful world of wrestling?" Macy laughed and nodded, "I trained to be a wrestler for six years with the NWA but pursuing a career in wrestling kinda fell through so I thought I become an agent..."  
  
"Don't you regret that?"  
  
"What you mean standing in front of cameras? No, I never did, though I very much like to."  
  
"Maybe you'll have that opportunity..."  
  
"Maybe...anyway enough about me, lets talk about you..." Macy leaned forward, interested in what Dwayne had to say.  
  
He smiled, slightly embarrassed that she wanted to know more about him, he sipped his wine and she smiled,  
  
"I'm sorry, am I putting you on the spot?"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head, he started telling her about how he got into wrestling, meeting Dani and how he felt his career was going. She listened keenly, not interrupting him as he talked.  
  
The food came and went and when it was time for them to leave back to their hotels, Dwayne and Macy were deep in conversation, discussing everything under the sun, Dwayne enjoyed her conversations, he looked guiltily at Hiram for not taking part in the table's conversation and made up for it by paying the bill. The group stepped outside in the cool night air and began to split up into small groups. Macy turned and smiled at him, his heart fluttered nervously. He cursed himself, usually he was cool and relaxed around women but Macy rendered him helpless. "I had a good time tonight..." He said, Macy nodded, "Me too, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He waved as she joined a small group of friends on their way to the car. He couldn't shake that warm glow that been with him since he first laid eyes on her. He stripped naked when he arrived at the hotel and closed his eyes; he could imagine her in the room with him, her soft hands wandering over his skin, her lips pressing against his. He slowly masturbated himself, a low moan escaped from his lips as he imagined her naked body against his, her cries ringing in his ears. He felt himself coming, he groaned louder and released his seed. He laid back on the bed basking in the afterglow. He couldn't explain how he felt about Macy and he didn't want to. He needed her, more that oxygen, more that light more than life itself. He needed her and he knew it.  
  
That night I laid there, all these different scenarios playing in my head. Dani was far away in mind, we weren't talking no more. There's seems no point in the marriage. Macy seemed to be on my mind constantly, everything reminded me of her, I couldn't take it no more. I will have her one way or another, I told myself that I'll tell her how I felt about her the next time I saw her. The love I had with Dani was short-lived, we lost our passion, what I felt towards Macy I knew was far more than lust. 


	2. Upon the ring floor

Macy finished typing up the list of events Dwayne was to attend next week, she knew he wanted to see them before she left that evening, she haven't seen him all day. She piled the papers in her arms and walked towards the arena, it was empty except for Dwayne who was bouncing off the ropes, his face was deep in thought as she walked down the ramp and up to the ring. He looked up at her and smiled, he climbed out the ring and stood next to her.  
  
"Hi, I finished typing up your agenda for next week and a long one is that..." she said, he looked at the pile in her arm and said, "I thought you were gone like the others..."  
  
"No I stayed on for a while...is that a problem?" he looked down at her bright blue eyes and felt something stir inside him.  
  
"No..." he squeaked.  
  
She didn't notice him, she placed the pile on the ring floor and leaned against the side, she faced him and said, "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine..." he didn't look at her, avoiding her glance. An idea came to him and he smiled, "Tell you what, lets have a wrestling match...give me a chance to see how good you really are..." she looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth hung open, "No...I don't think so..."  
  
"Sure you can, come on..." Dwayne climbed on the ropes and held out his hand, she looked at him and sighed, she took it and climbed in. "Go easy on me...it's been a while..." she grinned; he nodded and pranced around the ring. They sized each other up and locked up, he had her in a head lock as she giggled and reversed the move. He reached out and stumbled clumsily, she fell, bringing him down on top of her.  
  
"Sorry!" he apologised as he went to move off her, she giggled and looked up at him, he stared down at her, he couldn't move.  
  
He was trapped like a rabbit caught by headlights. He lost control. He pressed his lips on hers, feeling her warm tongue against his. He felt her hands raking across his back as he pressed his body firmly against hers. She made no resistance as she uttered a husky moan. He started unbuttoning her jeans, hungry for her. She grabbed his buttocks and urged him closer, he sensed this and whispered,"I've waited to do this since I first saw you..."  
  
"You're married..."she whispered back, he pulled away and looked down at her. "The relationship's dead..."he relied.  
  
"What if someone sees us?" she looked up at him, he was surrounded by the bright lights that illuminated their bodies tangled together.  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take..." he snaked his fingers down between her legs and gently touched her, he watched her squirm and pant as she groaned.  
  
She grabbed his work out pants and tried to tug them down, the lights made them hot and the ring floor bounced with every movement. He tugged them down and plunged his tongue in her mouth as his fingers unzipped her jeans and pulled them down.  
  
Macy felt his thighs parting her legs, she felt so hot, the sound of Dwayne panting loudly in her ear, she couldn't see as the lights blinded her, she almost came at every touch. She could feel his enormous erection thrusting between her, she wanted him there and then, she moved her hips and felt him flew deep into her, she cried out loudly and grasped hold of him tight and rocked with his body. He thrust faster and deeper into her like a battering ram, she yelled out as she felt he would cleave her apart. Their bodies moulded like clay, attracted like magnets as waves of pleasure washed over them. Dwayne stared into her eyes as she came, he slowed and gritted his teeth and cried out as Macy beneath him echoed his calls. He collapsed into her arms, spent. Their chests panting as they recovered from their wild lovemaking, anyone could have seen them and with Dwayne married it added the extra buzz. Dwayne raised himself and looked down, "Wow..." was all he could utter.  
  
Macy grinned, "Yeah...wow!" she looked at his face and kissed him, he slowly redrew himself from her depth and succumbed to her strong powerful embrace.  
  
Macy felt through her afterglow a strong wave of guilt, it grew increasingly till she pushed Dwayne off her, she rolled away and pulled herself together. "Oh my god, what have I done?" she muttered, Dwayne looked at her and shook his head, "What's the matter?" he asked. She climbed hurriedly out the ring and stammered her apologies. Dwayne quickly followed her and grabbed her arms, "Hey...hey calm down, what's wrong?" he tried to soothe her. "Please let me go!" she called out, he could see her face twisted with misery and unhappiness, he let her go and she ran. He started to follow her but thought against it, after all he did force himself onto her...  
  
That moment of passion is what I compared everything to. Nothing could beat that moment of spontaneous reactions and the sheer pleasure, not even when we won the tag team belts did our victory came close to that mad love making in the wrestling ring. I thought that one moment was all it took to quench that burning desire that I suffered with but to be honest, it didn't...rather it blew up in my face and I couldn't do a thing about it. But I wasn't sure if that how Macy saw it. 


	3. what have i gone and done now?

Macy sat on the plane, she swallowed back her tears in a vain attempt. She was flying to the Federation's headquarters to complete the paperwork they have fallen behind on. she jumped at the opportunity when Hiram came forward and asked her, she needed to clear her head, to detach herself from Dwayne and to ask herself, did she really want to known as his bit on the side? She watched the world grew smaller as they took off, she sighed, Dwayne was the man she wanted - no one else. She wanted him but something held her back and it was scaring her. She was defenceless around him and she didn't like it. It wasn't because he was famous but it was due to some invisible force that brought them together no matter what. The number of times they collided in the corridors, the times she caught him looking at her and her at him. She told herself, this was the right thing to do, she needed her space away from Dwayne.  
  
I couldn't believe she left without saying a word, nothing! When Hiram told me that she took off to complete paperwork at the headquarters, you can guess I wasn't happy. It was dull, quite and depressing without her bright aura around, I could feel it no matter where I stood in the arena, she has that weird effect on me. Her smile was what I missed most, I would look at her across the room and just watch her face, as she bit her lip or frowned or simply rest her chin in her hand and daydream, her eyes seem far off. She was something I could look at and never be bored. In Macy's absence, I divorced Dani, the relationship was dead, that spark we had was long extinguished and no matter how hard we tried to revive it, we failed.  
  
As expected, when I told Dani I wanted a divorce she screamed and cried at me. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt her but staying with her seems torture and I told her that I knew of her affair. She reluctantly agreed a divorce was in the best of both our interest. We were officially divorced on the 26th April, a week before our wedding anniversary. As much as I was sad to leave a relationship, the longest so far, I was excited to explore my new found 'singledom'. I was now a bachelor and was available, many women threw themselves at my feet but the years of show business taught me to trust no one and love was a rarity under the bright lights of fame. But one woman's face came to mind every time I spoke to another woman, and she was always too far away from me. I needed a chance and I was going to get it.  
  
Macy sat back in her chair, actually it was Dwayne's chair but she's been using his office as her own for the past three months. She heard that Dwayne was divorced but she hadn't heard a word from him. The incident in the ring was at the back of her mind as she busied herself with the paper work. She closed her eyes sore from staring at the computer for too long. The printer hummed and soothed her as she shut herself off from the world. The door opened, snapping her from her peacefulness as she opened her eyes and looked at the familiar figure in the doorway. "Hello Macy..." Dwayne said, he walked in and placed his bag on the floor. He looked at her as she stood up abruptly and banged her knee on the desk. She winched and hobbled towards him, "Would you like a coffee sir?"  
  
"No thanks and please call me Dwayne..." he stood there, watching her making herself a coffee. She caught him looking at her and shifted uneasily under his scrutiny. All the memories and the feelings from that night came back to her, making her tremble with anger and bitterness.  
  
"We need to talk..." Dwayne said, she looked up at him, his hands on his hips as his body was framed with loosely fitting clothes that hung on him well. She feared this and she was cornered. "Macy...I apologise for my actions that night and I only hope that we could go back to being friends...if that's all right with you?" she looked at him uneasily, he looked so good, better that her memories, she knew this would be one of the hardest things she will have to do but it was the only thing she could do.  
  
"Dwayne, all I wish is for us to have a professional relationship..." she said, half heartedly. He nodded, "I can do that...are we ok?" she nodded and forced a small smile. "Ok, lets get to work hmmm?" he sat down in his chair and gave her a warm smile.  
  
Five days later it was JR's annual BBQ, held at his house. Most of the federation was going as it was one of the biggest social events on the federation calendar. To coincide with it was Dwayne's birthday and JR have organised a party in his honour. Dwayne invited his family, Dani with his daughter and of course Macy, despite already having an invitation to go. Macy walked up to the large mansion, she admired the large gardens that back onto a private beach. She made her way up to the large busy garden and looked around. The party was well underway with a large bon fire roaring away, she smiled at Hiram who waved her over.  
  
She laughed at Hiram's jokes as she held a stick with marshmallows into the flames. She looked to her right and saw Dwayne standing next to her, he smiled and said, "Do you always burn your marshmallows?" she looked at what once were marshmallows that now were lumps or charcoal and let out a laugh. She looked closer at him, he wore a white shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down his chest, baggy cotton trousers and sandals, he looked as sexy as ever. "Who are you with?" he asked, she took a deep breath smelling his seductive aftershave. "I'm not with anyone, you?"  
  
"I'm with her..." he pointed at a leggy blonde who was too busy chatting up Vince, she smiled as Dwayne rolled his eyes. "I take it things isn't going so well then?"  
  
"Nope, she begged me to take her, I do and she left me to take to Vince, I mean what he got that I haven't?" Dwayne frowned, Macy laughed, she loved his clueless face, "Money and lots of it!" she replied. He shrugged and took her stick and threw it into the fire. "Lets get you some proper food...that doesn't look like charcoal!"  
  
She smiled and followed him, talking about the party and who's there. She looked down the long banquet table and thanked Dwayne as he handed her a plate, she eyed him as he piled his plate high with various food and looked at her, "Not hungry?"  
  
"Not really...unlike you..." she stared at his plate, he smiled and waited as she put some salad on her plate. They walked over to a table and seated themselves.  
  
Dwayne went to open his mouth but looked at someone past her, he waved them over and looked at Macy, "Have you met Dani?" Macy, even though Dwayne was divorced nearly choked on her salad. She coughed and turned to look at the dark hair, petite woman holding a bouncy baby girl who gurgled and held out her chubby fingers in her father's direction. Her father smiled and reached out lovingly to take his daughter and sit him on his lap.  
  
"Dani, this is Macy Light, one of my members of the team." Dwayne introduced them, Dani smiled at Macy who politely held out her hand and shook it firmly.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you..." Dani smiled, Macy nodded, she could feel the tension between them. "And this I my baby girl, Simone!" Dwayne cooed, he bounced the baby on his lap as she gurgled with glee. Macy smiled at the small girl as she looked at her with her wide eyes and said, "Dwayne, she looks just like you!" Dwayne looked up from his daughter and smiled, "Yep, she inherited my good looks for sure!"  
  
Macy looked at Dani who rolled her eyes, she held out her hand to receive her child, Dwayne kissed Simone and gave her back to his former wife. Dani said her farewells and left the two of them alone once more. Macy looked at Dwayne who resumed eating his food, he caught her staring at him, "What?" he shrugged.  
  
"Have you meet my ex-wife?! God you made me bleedin' choke on my salad!" she muttered, Dwayne smiled and put down his fork, "Sorry...guess you're still sensitive over this..."  
  
Macy rolled her eyes and forked some salad into her mouth. Dwayne looked at her with concern, he couldn't work out what she was thinking. He could sense that she was hiding something - what, he doesn't know. He sighed and looked around, he cringed as he heard his date, the leggy blonde call him, Macy looked at him from under her dark lashes. "Dwaaaayne!" the blonde called out, she walked over and stood at the table, looking at Macy with distaste.  
  
"What now Monica?" Dwayne looked up at her, she pouted and placed her manicured hands on her hips. "I've been looking all over for you. You just disappeared when I was talking to Vince."  
  
"Sorry..." Dwayne apologised, he shrugged looking not so sorry at all. "Ain't you going to invite me to join you?" she snivelled, Macy bowed her head to hide her laughter. Dwayne raised an eyebrow and said, "We're having a business meal, I'm catching up with things I haven't been able to do, I would invite you but I don't think you'll be interested in how business is doing when you could be having fun..." he waved his hands around, indicating to the party surrounding them. Monica nodded and kissed his cheek and bounced off towards the bar. Dwayne sighed and looked to the heavens above, "What was I thinking?!" he muttered. Macy let out a giggle and looked at him, "She is just so...air head like!" she giggled.  
  
"Alright, I admit I was desperate!" Dwayne held up his hands, "She'll get so drunk she won't remember who she came with."  
  
"Dwaaaaayne!" Monica called, Dwayne clenched his fists and looked at Macy, "Come on, I'm going...before it's too late!" She stifled laughter and followed him quickly through the party. They walked down to the beach in the sunset in comfortable silence. "So how have you been then?" Dwayne asked, he kicked a shell and watched it bounce into the surf.  
  
"I've been fine, you know that Vince is talking to me about reviving my long dead wrestling career?"  
  
Dwayne looked at her with surprise, "No...really? What did you say?" "Dunno...I said I'll consider it that's it really..." Macy shrugged. "You'll make a great wrestler!" Dwayne smiled and ribbed her. She smiled and looked down the beach. "How old will you be tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Twenty-nine."  
  
"What, you're twenty-nine?! I have thought you were older." Macy grinned.  
  
"Believe me I sometimes feel older...what in this business and everything."  
  
"I know, that's one of the reasons I don't wish to become a wrestler." "It's not all bad...there are perks but I won't hide anything from you - it is hard work."  
  
"You know what they say, you're as old as you feel." Dwayne looked at Macy and nodded. They stopped at the base of the cliffs that cut them off from the rest of the shoreline, quietness engulfed them as they looked around the pleasant scene. The waves crashed upon the golden beaches as gulls flapped their wings and hovered above the surf against the hazy sun that was setting.  
  
Dwayne leaned against the rocks and admired the view, it's not often he chilled out and took time to admire his surroundings as often he was too busy working or flying.  
  
"Macy..." he broke the silence, she turned her head and looked at him, he smiled and looked back down the beach. "What?" Macy shrugged, she looked over at him, she couldn't resist thinking how good-looking he was. She smiled as he caught her looking at him, she blushed and bowed her head. He stepped closer and said, "Do you honestly mean what you said, about keeping to a business relationship?" She looked at him, his face rendered her helpless as she shrugged and muttered, "I don't know..."  
  
"Tell me, do I have a chance with you at all?" Dwayne asked, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. She gulped and looked up at him and said, "Dwayne, that's crazy...you always had a chance with me...I got angry at the dinner table because you were with Monica not me...guess that says a lot..." she blushed and looked down at her feet. Dwayne smiled, she looked cute when she was embarrassed, "Macy." He softly said, she looked at him as he kissed her. She was startled by his sudden movement but she couldn't resist his lips that felt so good. His tongue plunged deeply into her mouth as he pulled her closer, she wrapped her arm round his neck and pressed her lips harder against his, not getting enough of his passion.  
  
"Dwaaaaaayne!" a voice called, Dwayne pulled away and muttered, "Fuck! Sorry..." "Dwayne, co  
  
me to my room tonight..." Macy couldn't believe she just said that aloud, she was usually shy and never was so forward when it came to being intimate. He looked at her with a hint of surprise and wickedness and nodded, "Give me the address where you're staying, I'll come by tonight." She pulled out a napkin and scribbled her hotel address on it and shoved it in his hand. He gave her a quick kiss and ran up over the dunes towards the party and where an impatient Monica waited.  
  
"What have I gone and done?" She muttered, looking at the waves 


	4. in the middle of the night

Macy paced up and down her hotel room, she shook her head with frustration, she never was so forward in her life! She jumped when a knock on the door interrupted her silence, he was here! She sighed and walked over to the door, she opened it and smiled at him, leaning on the door fra  
  
me. He grinned back at her and presented her with a bottle of wine. "Didn't know what you had in mind..." he said huskily.  
  
She forgot all her nervousness and her eyes wandered over his unbuttoned shirt down to his navel that revealed his smooth creamy brown skin. She let him in and closed the door, "Thanks but there's only one thing on mind at the moment..." she stepped up to him and took the bottle and placed it on the counter next to her, "And it isn't wine."  
  
She continued.  
  
Dwayne looked at her with hunger and smiled, she reached out and pulled him against her and unbuttoned the last few buttons and watched as his shirt fell away to the floor. She sighed with pleasure as he kissed her shoulders slowly, his fingers sliding under the straps. She felt his chest move under her fingertips and found his lips with hers. He gently parted her lips with his tongue and stroked hers passionately. She wrapped a leg round his waist and he ran his hand down her thigh and pushed her onto the desk behind her. She sat on the cold surface, her legs on either side of Dwayne as he slowly fumbled with the dress zipper. He slid it down her curvaceous body as she pulled him closer and unbuckled his belt. She felt herself melting, all these feelings that was foreign and scared her now seemed to taunt her, she stared into his liquid brown eyes and he gently stripped her naked. "You alright?" he whispered, the sound of his voice sent waves of tingles up her spine, and she slowly became aware she was aching so sorely for him.  
  
"Take me." She whispered back against his lips.  
  
"Not here."  
  
He murmured huskily, she looked at him with confusion, he smiled and picked her up and laid her upon the cool bed. His hands surveyed her body, feeling her nipples harder under his caresses and the wondrous curves in her body tantalised him.  
  
He slowly eased out of his pants, naked at last. She looked at him, wave upon wave of rapture surged through her body as he kissed her stomach. She urged him back to her lips, she could feel his erection upon her belly, he looked down at her and touched her hair that laid out over the pillow,  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
He kissed her, feeling her thighs fall apart, welcoming him into her secret depths. He slowly thrusted into her provoking a loud moan from her lips. He slowly withdrawal himself, seeing her eyes darkened with disappointment. She thrusted her hips in vain, he smiled and whispered, "Let me love you."  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked, he nodded and thrusted deep into her. His words turned to ecstasy as she imitated his movement and pressed up close against him. She could feel his body on top of hers, slamming into her at different velocities, their calls of passion mingled together as she realised that one more thrust would surely send her over the edge. She was surprised at how quick she came, normally she would experience such orgasms so much later but with Dwayne, he seemed to know which button to press. He too sensed that he was going to explode, he looked at her and thrusted deep into her, she screamed his name as he groaned loudly. Spent, he collapsed upon her, breathing hard. He never felt this way with women before, ok he had orgasms but the ones with Macy were somewhat different, he couldn't explain. He went to move but Macy grabbed him and whispered, "Don't move."  
  
"But I'm too heavy." He protested, "I like it like this." She stared at him, niceness won over, he rested gently on top of her, lazily brushing her lips with his and whispering sweet nothing. He felt so at peace that he didn't want this to end. This wasn't some sort of one night stand, this was love and boy, did he knew it.  
  
As I watched Macy fall asleep that night, I knew I loved her. I mean the way her body was pressed up to mine was something I could only dream about since that mad moment in the ring. I couldn't believe that I finally was here in her bed and I was sure as hell wasn't going to lose her to anything or anybody.  
  
The morning came as Macy awoke, she was warm in Dwayne arms as he was laid out next to her, the sunlight shining on his golden torso as she realised that during the night he had kicked off the duvet. His warm, steady breath on her cheek told her he was still asleep. She couldn't resist his nakedness, her eyes surveyed his body and the muscles that shaped him. She lightly traced the tattoo on his arm with her fingers, then looked down. He was well endowed that's for certain. Her hand slowly ran down his taunt stomach as she heard him sigh.  
  
Dwayne slowly became aware of sensations running through his body, he stirred gently and opened his eyes, he looked at Macy's face, her eyes were looking at his body as he smiled and said huskily with the remnants of sleep and newly awakened passion, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Exploring." She smiled and looked at him, he looked down at his erection that has awoken long before he has, "have you seen what you done to me?"  
  
Macy giggled, "You kicked the sheet off."  
  
"I did?" he lazily smiled.  
  
"You were there all laid out, naked and beautiful...I couldn't help myself." She explained, he feigned seriousness, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"What would you like me to do?" she asked, propping her head up on an elbow, she stroked his jaw as he looked up from the pillow. He smiled and rolled on top off her, "Guide me." He whispered, she felt him move against her, parting her thighs, she reached down and guided him into her. What a way to wake up! 


	5. a new career move

"Are you sure about this?" Macy asked, she looked at Vince uneasily. Vince smiled, "I'm sure about this, all I await is your signature." Macy glanced down at the paper, it was a eight year contract with the WWF her hand that held the pen hovered over the line. Questions swarmed in her head.  
  
What if I fail...again?  
  
What if Vince realises he made a mistake?  
  
Even worst, how would the fans react?  
  
Too late she stared blankly at her signature on the paper, she handed it over to Vince ignoring the paper that fluttered with her nerves.  
  
"Welcome aboard Macy." Vince grinned and shook her hand. She looked at him in a daze. It was now signed and sealed.  
  
Dwayne walked back to his room, he knew Macy would be there after being told she was there picking up some paperwork. He was impatient to know whether she signed the contract or not. He opened the door, his eyes instantly laid upon Macy. Memories of that morning came to his mind as he lazily smiled. "Hey you."  
  
"Hey yourself." Macy replied, not looking at him. He walked up to her and reached out to stop her hand from sorting out the papers. "What wrong?"  
  
"They want to send me up to Montreal for a while for training." She said, her eyes filled with pain and hurt. "That's some of the sacrifices you make for this business." He smiled, she sighed heavily. "If this is what the next eight years going to be like, I'm quitting."  
  
"Macy, come on that's not the girl I know. Be strong, we all have to do it some time." Dwayne comforted her, she looked at him, he wore his wrestling entire obviously he had a match soon. "Hmm." She smiled and hugged his massive chest, she felt her problems melt away in his warm arms that encircled her waist. "You know, you can always phone me no matter what time, I'm here for you baby." He softly said, his lips brushing her ear. She looked up at him and nodded, "That's all I needed to hear. Thank you DJ."  
  
He kissed her and smiled, "Come on, give me some time for myself, I need to collect my thoughts for this match." She picked up the papers and headed out the room. Dwayne waited till the door closed and picked up his phone. Though he only knew her for several months and their relationship fresh from the night before, he was more than willing to make a few sacrifices. The phone answered after the third ring. "Hey dad? Its me, Dwayne..."  
  
When everything was in place and sorted and I had wrestled, I took Macy out for dinner that night. It was our first official date and to be honest I enjoyed every moment of it. I could see she was trying to hide the pain of leaving for some time and when ever I approached the topic she would tell me "It doesn't matter." Right up to the end she would often say, "It doesn't matter." And to be honest with her, nothing does. I spent the night with her, I'll leave it to your imaginations what happened but come the morning, I too felt inflicted by her sudden departure. I waited with her at the airport that morning and to be absolutely honest, my heart was breaking. I've been in her position before, whenever I wanted to talk to someone, I had to make do with the phone. Her voice would take the place of her smile that would lighten my day, for a man to say he doesn't need love is like a fool saying he doesn't need air.  
  
Macy watched the planes rolled in and out of departure docks, she felt Dwayne's arms round her waist tighten. She had her head in the crook of his shoulder and her arms rested on top of his.  
  
"You alright?" She turned and faced him, his eyes filled with unspoken feelings and pain. "Fine, you don't have to be here you know."  
  
"Come on, it's my duty to be here." He smiled and kissed her softly. He glanced at his watch and announced "We better head towards the gate." She reluctantly followed him her hand gently tugged by his. She felt passenger's eyes upon them, she knew it was because of Dwayne's fame. But no one approached him, he belonged to her and she wasn't going to share him. He pulled her into terminal five and pulled out her passport and ticket.  
  
"Dwayne, this isn't my plane, I'm to go to terminal twenty-seven." She argued.  
  
"That plane has long gone, you are taking this plane..." he handed her the ticket so she could see her destination. "Miami?!" she looked at him for an explanation.  
  
"My father owns a wrestling school down in Fort Davie, I spoken to Vince and he thought it would be better for you to fly down to Florida and train down there under my father's supervision." He smiled at her surprised face. "There is another motive I admit, I'm due there soon to finalise a deal with universal for my next movie so that means I can see you more." She threw her arms around his neck and laughed. "Dwayne, I'm crazy to say...but I love you!" he laughed and wrapped his arms round her tight, "Call me crazy but I love you too...despite us being together for less than 48 hours."  
  
She kissed him deep and spoke, her eyes half closed, "Dwayne, when you come down...you're in for a good time."  
  
"Don't get me excited baby." He grinned and handed the woman behind the counter her ticket and passport. The woman smiled and waved Macy through. Macy kissed him one last time and stepped through the gate, she turned and waved, "I'll call you."  
  
He gave her thumbs up and waved back as she disappeared. "Don't worry Rock, she'll be back." A small voice said, Dwayne blinked, has his consciousness been that loud so everyone could hear it? He looked down and saw a little boy with black hair and big eyes; he smiled back up at the tall man who crouched down to his knees. "You know something, I think you're right."  
  
Dwayne smiled; he picked the child up and said, "Where are your parents?"  
  
"They'll be here soon, could I have your autograph?" the boy asked, his wide eyes looked at him, and Dwayne felt his heart shudder every time he looked into the boy's eyes.  
  
"Sure thing." Dwayne with his free hand signed the paper and put him down, the boy giggled and thanked him and ran off.  
  
Dwayne turned and then turned back around to check if the boy was safe. The departure lounge was empty; he could see no signs of the boy anywhere. He shook his head and made his way out.  
  
It killed me more than I let on. Being apart from her was worst than I expected, I didn't know how dependent I was on her. Even when we weren't together, just seeing her in the corridor was enough for me. Now, I couldn't even see her as she was thousands of miles away. What made it worst was that I was invited to a party. I went alone, it's not nice seeing all those couples dancing and you feeling the odd one out, I find myself thinking of how she is coping. From the countless Phone calls that now govern our lives, I could tell she was doing well but missed me like crazy, the feeling's mutual. Gradually the phone replaced the images of each other. I had some time to kill before I started filming my first film. Bored, lonely and desperate I came up with an idea...well two if you want to get technical about it. The obvious one was to fly down and surprise her - which I did. The second idea I would later reveal to her. I thought this idea was the best of the two.  
  
Dwayne walked into the 'Smackdown' wrestling academy, he had just flown in from the north and dumped his bags at his family home where his mom told him his dad and Macy were at the academy. His eyes instantly laid upon Macy who was wrestling a male partner, his dad was fixated on her he called out some commands. He spotted Dwayne and waved, Dwayne grinned and seated himself in one of the chairs in the far corner. Macy was still unaware of his arrival unlike her partner who saw him and mucked up the moves causing Rocky to shout at him. The match came to an end, Rocky climbed in and gave them some pointers, though old he was still youthful in appearance and strength and could wrestle Dwayne any day. Rocky dismissed them and Macy climbed out, she walked over to the drinking fountain and took along gulp.  
  
Dwayne got up and walked over, a smile upon his face. It has been two weeks since he last seen her and seeing her now was worth the long tiring journey. She looked good, better than what he could remember. Macy turned to venture back into the ring when she collided with him, she looked up and let out a squeal of happiness and jumped into his arms. Dwayne laughed and hugged her tight. "Damn it girl, you know how to welcome a man!"  
  
"Oh baby I missed you!" Macy smiled, he looked down at her and felt all the feelings resurface, he kissed her hard that left her breathless. "Hey son, go book a room!" Rocky called out, Dwayne grinned and turned to face his father, "Hey dad. How's Macy doing?"  
  
"She's doing well, better than expected, I reckon she's about ready to debut on show." Rocky informed him, Dwayne nodded, pleased with the news, he kept a protective arm round her as he listened.  
  
"Would it be all right if I dragged her away for the day?"  
  
Rocky looked at the two young couple's eager faces, he smiled and waved they away, "Go on you two, go and have fun." Dwayne grinned and tugged Macy after him, "Come on, let's go for a drive."  
  
Macy followed him to the car, stopping every now and then for him to kiss her and whisper how much he had missed her and that he couldn't' believe she was here.  
  
Dwayne climbed into the car and pulled it out the car park, he soon was driving along the highway that was deserted. "Where are we going?" Macy asked, Dwayne glanced at her and grinned, "To be alone." He drawled, making her skin creep. Macy looked over the vast desert and frowned. The hot mid- day sun made the road shimmer and the dusty dirt hung in the air as Dwayne drove on, Macy felt herself sorely throbbing for him she wanted him now. Surely he knew that. Why they were driving out in the middle of no where - she didn't know. As if he read her mind he pulled over on the side of the road. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out the car, confused she followed. She walked over to him, "What's going on?"  
  
He pinned her against the side of the car, his lips pressing hard upon hers. What got into him? Macy thought, but she didn't object in fact she loved it. He was acting on impulse, he was wild and carefree, and he was going to have her there and then. He lifted her and wrapped her legs round him, pressing his body against hers. The hot metal body of the car scalded her skin but she didn't care, gasp of pleasure escaped from her lips as he let his tongue stray from her hot mouth to her breast, his fingers fumbled with her gym pants and her knickers.  
  
Several grunts aroused her even more, she slammed her head against the roof of the car and cried out as Dwayne ripped her knickers off. She heard him unzipped his trousers and throbbed violently. His hands reclaimed her and held her tight as he entered in one giant push, she screamed and tried to cling on to the car but the metal burned her and the sun blinded her. She was at his mercy. The sun made them sweat as Dwayne grunted, his thrusts became faster and more furious, his lips caught hers and his breath stunned her mouth. She started to slip due to the sweat that slicked their bodies, Dwayne pushed her further into the car as his thrusts became more desperate and urgent. She gripped his shoulders tight as he thrusted deeper, causing her to almost fall out of his grip. The road was empty, the sun baked the dirt and the sound of carrions flew above them mingled with the sounds of cries and grunts. Dwayne stared into her lifeless eyes as she let out an almighty cry, he soon echoed this and jerked deep into her, he held her still as he jerked into her several times then stood still.  
  
He panted in her ear, sweat pricked his eyebrows as his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. He withdrawal himself and kissed her hungrily. She panted heavily, the clothes seemed to feel like needles as sweat trickled down her face. "Do you wanna go one on one with the great one once more?" he growled. She stared at him, he seemed so dangerous, he claimed her once on the roadside and now was talking of doing it once more. He was like an animal and she couldn't care less. Not waiting for an answer he pushed her hard into the car bonnet and flipped her over. Her breast felt heavy as they rested on the hot bonnet, her knees trembled as she awaited for him.  
  
His hands gripped her waist as his knees slowly parted her thighs, she could feel his almighty erection prodding her, slowly finding its way into her. In one hoist he lifted her thighs and slipped deep into her provoking a loud moan from her, she buried her face in her arms as she felt herself move up and down the bonnet as Dwayne thrusted. She could feel his hips banging into the base of her spine gradually numbing her, the pain mixed with the pleasure and the adrenaline of being caught was high. He suddenly dropped her from her position, making her thighs slam against the fender. His hands cupped each buttock as he moved, he wanted to pierce her soul, to be so deep in her he could lose himself. He ignored her pleads for him to stop, he couldn't. In truth, she loved it, he pushed against her with all his might and felt himself slip further into her depths, into her unexplored crevices. The sun blinded him, he couldn't see anything, the sounds of his thighs slapping hers grew slower and he cried louder as the climax came on. Macy heard his cried, like a bull bellowing. She pushed against him, stick her bottom hard against his groin as she screamed with all her might. She never felt so free yet dirty. He collapsed on top of her, spent and swollen. They caught their breath and straightened themselves out.  
  
Macy wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned at him, he was busy zipping up his pants when she knelt down with a wicked smile, she was going to get her own back for her punishment. Not listening to his objections she pushed him into the driver's seat and knelt between him, his eyes sparkled with pleasure as he allowed her to pull his jeans down along with his pants. She stared at it, still erect despite their frantic raw lovemaking. She gripped him and slowly moved her hand up and down, causing him to squirm and grip her head, he urged her closer. She licked it long and slow then engulfed him with her mouth. He emitted a husky groan as his hands gripped the steering wheel, legs akimbo.  
  
He could feel the raw sensations build up in him like a storm till he came. He could hear far off in the distance Macy's gasps of pleasure, he pressed his head deep into the car seat with his eyes closed, savouring this moment. She sat in his lap and kissed him; he could taste him on her lips and thought that there was nothing more erotic. "Dammit Macy." He groaned as he pulled her tight into his arms.  
  
When we returned home to my parent's house, my mum watched us come in, she raised her eyebrow at us we were sweaty, dirty and wore a guilty grin. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. After we took a shower together, I rang Dani to arrange if we could have Simone some day. 'we' as in Macy and myself. I wasn't trying to force Simone on Macy but I wanted her to understand that my little girl played a major role in my life and to accept me would also mean to accept Simone. I would do anything for Simone, she could melt me with one glance of her big eyes and her smile would be enough to disarm anyone. Dani reluctantly agreed, I could tell from her voice that she wasn't too keen to entrust her ex-husband and his new girlfriend with her only daughter but I was determined that nothing wasn't going to ruin my good mood. Macy in the other hand was fine with the idea; she even suggested a trip to the beach. When I placed the phone down the plan was for me to pick Simone up the next day and spend the day on the beach, as it was Simone's first time it would make it special to me. The next day dawned bright and sunny, when I picked Simone up, I could sense tension between Dani and Macy but I ignored it. 


End file.
